


Madgie, what did you do? XI: The Butcher Shop and Madwoman’s Cries

by Madgie Rabbitwright (Amoridere)



Series: Madgie, what did you do? [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Mental Illness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Madgie%20Rabbitwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Eleventh in Madgie, what did you do series and I decided to post it after rewriting it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madgie, what did you do? XI: The Butcher Shop and Madwoman’s Cries

ッジ、あなたは何をしましたか？ 11：肉屋と気の狂った女の叫び  
  
Who knew history would ever repeat itself? Well, I didn’t. No one did and no one told anyone. What did Madgie do? Well, I don’t know and she’ll never tell me and she’ll never tell anyone. Well, now, who’s off to the butcher shop? I don’t know but I want no part of it. Nope, nuh-uh, I will not go to die in the butcher shop. Did Madgie go to the butcher shop? I don’t know and I don’t care. Does everyone want to go to the butcher shop? Not me, not ever!  
  
I awoke, in the dark. It was night and a wind was blowing, echoing with pained screams. I didn’t know what happened. I continued walking until I came across a woman in black in the distance, only across the darkened street. She was sitting on a bench and was alone. I wondered who she could be and she looked like some sort of nun, which made question her identity even more. I couldn’t see her face because it was shrouded by a veil, nor could I make out her identity. I looked at her and, without any sort of shout, she got up and proceeded to walk over to, appearing to hover over asphalt. I wanted to run away but, no, I could not, for she had grabbed my dress. I could’ve sworn I heard her say “Nowhere to run, Usagi.” I asked, with a trembling lip, who she was and she promptly yanked off her veil. She was Doki and her eyes were sad. She let go of my dress and said “There is nowhere for you to run, Usagi, and, unless you come with me, you’ll be carted off to the butcher shop.” I wondered what she meant but I wasn’t at all willing to ask.  
  
Without question, I followed her to and through a secret passageway, which lead into Toki’s dome shield. She led me into the house, where I noticed that the number of children was quite reduced, even Sunni had gone missing. They were quiet and sat reserved to themselves, appearing to be hungry and wearing ragged or patched clothes. They didn’t even get up to greet us, as they normally would. “If you notice some are missing, it is because they were taken to the butcher shop and never returned.” Doki said, promptly explaining the circumstance. She beckoned for me to follow her. As she lead me through the dark winding passageways of the house, I heard a woman’s pained sobs echo throughout its ghostly walls, frightening me ever so much.   
  
Throughout the dark maze of hallways, I heard this ominous chanting that said  _“Run away, run away, hush and shush, be quiet, within the fence is a large building that masquerades a boarding school, not true not true, it is the butchers shop, butcher shop, hands try to claw their way out, eyes empty, bodies cold, the wind howls with their pained screams…”_  I was deeply frightened and, what frightened me even more, Doki didn’t seem to be fazed. With her dim lantern, she led us through the maze. Apparently, since we have been walking for awhile, Toki’s house was larger than I thought it was and this is only the second floor. We continued on until we finally reached the room we were to come to. “The Mistress isolated in here and grief drove her deeper into insanity.” Doki explained, opening the door.   
  
She opened it with extreme caution, something that puzzled me. Usually, Doki can trust her sister but, as it seemed, she could not, making it inherently obvious Toki had grown too unpredictable. I heard a loud harsh moan and the sound of chains rattling. “Yes, we’ve shackled her.” Doki said, lighting a candle. The light caused a frightened growl and there was Toki, disheveled and chained to a wall and her bed, in the corner of the room was litter box and on the window were bars. She had grown so unstable that she was not to be allowed to leave this room and was isolated from others. That was the beauty of being chained up because her insanity made her a prisoner, whilst, she’s committed no wrong but she was so unstable that locking her up was no other choice. I wondered if this was hard on Doki because that is her sister and she cares for her deeply and, yet, while no one normally feels this way, particularly for a madwoman, I felt so sorry for her, pitying her existence.   
  
She growled and reached her hands out, clawing away furiously at the air with her claws, rattling the chains even more and making it apparent she did not want us here. Doki set the candle on a nightstand and, by the look on her face, she wanted to keep her sister at a safe distance. The room was fairly large and it seemed the chains only stretched far enough to the litter box so she could do her business. “Let her tire, Usagi, she’s only docile if she hasn’t the strength to attack, also she’s a little frightened and has been quite wary of another’s presence.” she said, sighing. After about five or ten minutes, she retreated to her bed and lied down on stomach, looking at us with hellish red eyes, growling softly. “Remember, Usagi, she doesn’t quite recognize you, her grief and insanity quite blinds her.” Doki said, in a reminding tone. I wasn’t sure if I was to go near her, especially if she was so mentally unstable that she needed to be chained up. After that her growling ceased, turning into light rhythmic grunts and her eye hellish red eyes became reddish-pink, softening. Soon, she was quiet and tilted her head. “She’s recognizes you now, Usagi.” Doki said, pushing me closer to her.   
  
She sniffed me and blinked, softly squeaking. Looking at me, she reached under bed and pulled out a small box. With a half twisted and half psychotic smile, she said, “I saved this for you and Madgie, too.” She placed the box in my hands, before she retreated back to her bed. We left the room and it became obvious that Toki was unaware of the fact that Madgie was probably dead. As we walked back through the maze, Doki explained had confirmed that she’s died. By this time, echoes of Toki’s bitter cries had faded. I wondered what was in the box and Doki instructed me not to open there but leave and open it somewhere else.  
  
I left alone, abandoning my stilettos, hurrying through the dark foggy streets, until I came to an extremely dark alleyway. I opened the box and found Toki had given me the time transport and time was reversed. I was home and Madgie was at school. I never forgot the future where there was a butcher shop and where madwomen cried her bitter cries of grief.


End file.
